Requirements for the supporting bearings are: in the idling speed range of the engine and when traveling at a constant speed, they are to have low dynamic rigidity, in other words a flat profile of their force-deformation curve. At changing speeds, in other words when accelerating or braking the vehicle, they are to have great dynamic rigidity, in other words a steep and progressive profile of their force-deformation curve.
For this purpose, DE-A-34 37 784 proposes an engine suspension for a motor vehicle which has carrying members connected to the engine which are respectively connected to the body with an elastomeric part of a damping block interposed. In this case, the elastomeric part forms a unit with the carrying member such that the carrying member engages by a pin in a clearance in the elastomeric part, pin and carrying member being connected to each other positively and/or non-positively. Since the elastomeric part completely fills its rigid outer sleeve, its force-deformation curve only ever has a steep and progressive profile.
Another resilient bearing, in particular for the drive engine in motor vehicles, is described in DE-C-30 00 511. Here, although the rubber spring body fitted between a rigid outer sleeve and a rigid inner sleeve has additional clearances, they are entirely filled with a plastic or viscose damping material.